<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full-Contact Flirt by BumblyBeeBounce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764248">Full-Contact Flirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblyBeeBounce/pseuds/BumblyBeeBounce'>BumblyBeeBounce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just a Touch [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut, Some mutual pining on the way of getting solved, Sparring as Flirting, Swearing, THE FLIRTING ESCALATES, Vaginal Fingering, some dirty talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblyBeeBounce/pseuds/BumblyBeeBounce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparring <i>seemed</i> like a good idea when it started, but somewhere between constant contact and wildly pinging hormones, the end result was something completely different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just a Touch [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Full-Contact Flirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The sequel for Touching Beneath! Okay so I’m not necessarily entirely pleased with this but fuck it have it anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! :’D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look, I understand the need for training, but in armour?" You looked at Mando, frowning as you nodded at the pile next to him. Instead of answering he simply picked up a piece that looked like a breastplate.</p><p>"Concidering the situation, you need to learn how to move and fight in armour." He was right, of course. The Child was under threat, and as good as Mando was, he couldn't be everywhere. Which meant that in the event of a fight, you'd have to be able to put up a decent resistance, not necessarily to win, but to buy enough time for Mando to intervene. It wasn't a slight to your own skills, but fact of the matter was that Mando had quite a bit more experience on you in a fight.</p><p>Things had been... A little strange since what you mentally labelled as the Incident. It wasn't uncomfortably so, but it felt like something was getting pulled tighter and tighter between you and Mando, and you weren't entirely sure what would happen when it snapped. </p><p>He had been watching you more. Especially when you were handling the Child. No matter what you were doing, if he wasn't focused on piloting or shooting or whatever else, it was like he deliberately got himself into a position where you were in his field of vision. Maybe. It was hard to tell sometimes with the visor, and maybe it was hormones or something, but at this point you were so finely tuned to his gaze that it felt like an actual physical touch. </p><p>Sometimes it was comforting. More often, it was an awful, <i>awful </i>distraction of the highest order and made it feel like he was actually, physically running his fingers up and down your spine and the amount of shivering you were doing because of it was causing him to stroll by and off-handedly cover you with a blanket every now and then. Which was incredibly sweet and made your heart squeeze in a very certain way but it was also a little embarrassing because in reality, the shivering was because his very presence is making your bits squeeze in a <i>very different way.</i></p><p>And now this. Now you were up for a spar with him. As in, close combat spar. As in, possibly (and most likely) getting pinned down by him one way or another. And it was really making it difficult to concentrate on literally anything but the thought of him pressed against- </p><p>"I know you can handle yourself, but I need to know for how long." He interrupted your musings as he proffed the breastplate towards you. You eyed it before reaching towards it, uncrossing one arm as you did.<br/>
"Is... Is this even allowed? Wouldn't this qualify as Mandalorian training?" You squinted at the breastplate. "Wait, isn't this your-"<br/>
"Yeah, it's light armour." He interrupted you. You were pretty sure this was some of <i>his </i>old stuff, before the beskar upgrade, and even then you were pretty sure what he used to wear qualified as at least medium weight armour for any non-Mandalorian.
While you were focusing on the breastplate (How was this light armour when it weighed so much?!)  you missed the slight tremor of Mando's hand as he busied himself with the rest of the- <i>his </i>old armour. You were already wearing a long-sleeved under-armour shirt in preparation for this, and he was very pleased that it was one of his. He was even more pleased that the armour he was about to give you was his. </p><p>It was a weird thing to get worked up about, but at the same time, you were wearing his clothes. And soon, his armour. And something about the very idea of it all, you wearing his clothes, his armour, on his ship, caring for his child, working with him... It all felt like a weirdly dirty fantasy, for him to have something like this. Something this domestic, amidst all the violence and bounties and running. <i>Especially </i>after what happened in the cockpit. </p><p>It's like he'd become hyper-aware all of a sudden about everything you did. Every time you sang to the Child, the times you gave him his privacy like it was perfectly normal for him to eat separately, every time you simply made things run smoother without missing a beat, every Maker-damned shift in the co-pilot's chair... It was absolutely maddening. </p><p>And he was pretty sure it was about to get worse. </p><p>"Mando, I don't- I don't know how to put these on." You mumbled as you fiddled with the straps of the plate. You'd gotten it over your head, sure, but it didn't fit right and you didn't know how to tighten the straps to fit. Wordlessly, he left the other pieces where they were and stepped up to you, and right into your personal space. </p><p>"Here." He checked the top straps, which he seemed to deem adequate, and then motioned with his hands towards your side. You lifted your arm to give him better access. His fingers deftly tugged at the straps, and then repeated the process on the other side. During all of it, you tried <i>really hard </i>to focus on what he was doing but he smelled <i>really good </i>today and all you really wanted was to tilt forward and crash into him for a better sniff. Like leather and blaster rounds, and something very mindscrambling. You kind of hoped it was some kind of soap he used that you weren't able to get your hands on. Because you might actually steal it. </p><p>"Turn around." Mando pushed at your shoulder and you pivoted, keeping both of your arms up. His hand stayed at your shoulder as his other tugged and placed the armour better. You tried to remember how to breathe as his palm and fingers brushed your ribs and back, maybe a little too heavily to be entirely utilitarian, and it was giving a lot more fuel to the part of you that really hoped Mando was feeling the humming tension too. And even better, reciprocated. </p><p>The mercenary was quickly reaching the point where his touching went from "only what's necessary" to "indulgent", and as he tugged at the straps on your sides as if to test the armor, he let them stay there, just... Holding you along your ribs. Warm, and firm, and strong... </p><p>"How's it feel?" <i>Like you really should push your hands under the plate and squeeze my-</i></p><p>
"It- Uh, it good- Feels good. Uh, fits." You stumbled along and hoped he didn't twirl you around just yet so you could avoid letting him see the colour on your cheeks. Maker, gods, spirits and all that was holy, this is only going to get worse and your hormones were already pinging around your body like it was an angry swarm of Nabooan bees. </p><p>"Good." His touch lingered just a fraction longer, before he let go and retrieved the other parts. He handed you one of the gauntlets, which you slip on and he adjusted, then the other. He glanced at the pieces that were supposed to protect your thighs before he set them back. </p><p>"So-"<br/>
"We'll start light." He motioned towards the open ramp and started walking outside. He also tried very hard not to think about touching your thighs, running his hands over them or up towards your hips, and swallowed thickly, realising he very much failed at that. </p><p>You followed Mando out after glancing at the kid's pram. The both of you had very deliberately let the Child tucker himself out for this so he would snooze in this closed pram for a few hours. Concidering how his tantrums rattled things off the walls, and how protective he was of Mando, you both felt it was probably better he didn't see you sparring. It was true that the little mite seemed to like you very much, but it felt like a good idea to not put yourself in a position where he might... Remotely try and choke you if he thought you were hurting Mando. He had told about a few incidents. </p><p>Stepping out and into the grassy area you shielded your eyes briefly from the sunlight. You were a little ways from the outskirts of some small town on this forest planet, having landed there a few days ago for some rest and supplies. You would stock up where you could and leave in another two or so, unless you were suddenly attacked by other mercenaries or worse, Imperials. Which would've been a shame, because the air was clean here, the forests smelled absolutely divine and there was an air of calm around, especially at sunrise and sunset. </p><p>Mando scanned the area before stepping up to a little circle he had made before. It was a little crude, lined with temporary non-toxic dye that would wash away in the next rainfall, or if someone happened to walk through it when the morning dew was still fresh. You stepped to the other side of the circle from where he was, sweet nostalgia of your own training days washing over you. Not like you had been a professional soldier or anything, but you had decided to train in some hand-to-hand combat as a precaution. The galaxy was big, and not everyone was benign. It seemed like a decent precaution. </p><p>"Okay, I want to see your skills better, and you need to get used to the weight of the armour." He paused and turned his head towards you. "Come at me like you mean it." </p><p>"... Uh-" You started, then paused. You... Honestly didn't want to? But at the same time, if anyone could take it it would be Mando. You, on the other hand, you were probably gonna come out of this worse than him, as much as you disliked admitting it to yourself. At least you'd warmed up and wrapped your hands before this. You probably should find some kind of fighter gloves soon as well. </p><p>"I... Okay." You tested your movements with the armour on and gave a few jabs. The extra added weight wasn't super great, to be honest, and you'd probably tire out sooner than usual, but that's what this was for, right? To gain experience and stamina? </p><p>"I get the feeling this is gonna hurt me more than it'll hurt you." Muttering to yourself, you pressed your hands together and bowed towards Mando, out of muscle memory, and he inclined his head at you in turn. And then, after drawing a breath, you moved. </p><p>Crossing the distance was simple, but he easily dodged your first few punches, even deflecting one with his hand almost dismissively before he tried to grab your sleeve, possibly for a grapple or a throw. Instead, you rotated your arm over his and back under, forcing him to let go of you and gripped at his elbow as you brought your knee up towards his ribs on the opposing side. He deflected the knee with a grunt and stepped forward, causing you to jump back and let go of him again to avoid getting unbalanced and hitting the dirt. </p><p>You dropped your shoulders, adjusted your feet and went forward with a punch aimed at his helmet. At the last moment, when it looked like he was about to block it, you shot out with your other fist and amazingly, it connected with his side. And it was probably the shock of landing a hit that got you distracted enough that when he roughly shoved at your chest, you did stumbled and fall flat on your ass onto the grass with a very undignified squeak, only barely avoiding hitting the back of your head with the ground by a timely tucking of your chin. 
</p><p>"That was good, but not enough." Alright, him giving you praise should honestly have no right to travel that fast down your spine and hit you right in the bits-<br/>
"Stand up." He motioned and didn't even have the decency to sound affected. With a sour huff and a pout, you got back up and dropped back into the stance. As distracted as you were, that good old competitive streak was starting to rear its little head. </p><p>With another deep breath, you moved again. </p><p>So you continued to spar, you occasionally landing a hit here and there but apparently not enough to really wind him in any way, and the fact that he was smoothly, almost nonchalantly defending against your attacks was really fucking frustrating. The rational part of you told you that you were up against someone who had been trained to take down people smarter than you, stronger than you and more skilled than you, of course it would be like this. But the feral part of you was gaining ground and screaming angrily that you were apparently doing less than nothing despite all the time and effort you had put into your training, and it was starting to show with how you were actually fighting a little more purposefully and with less hesitation. </p><p>On the other side, Mando was breathing a bit harder, but not out of excercise. Oh, no, it was worse, the sight of you, in his clothes, in his armour, coming at him a little aggressively, intent on knocking him back, a determined look on your face, was <i>very much </i>doing things to him on a level he didn't even know existed.  Truthfully, he should've seen it coming, after being sworn in to the Creed, the ability to flirt was vastly diminished, all the while the hormones were raging for many teenaged initiates. A lot of the time, sparring was the only time when you could have any physical contact with people without anyone yelling at your for unnecessary fraternization. For many Mandalorians in his covert, it had replaced the usual smooth talking and charming smiles as the best way to get to know the other person, to feel them out. In many definitions of that phrase, in some cases.</p><p>Din wasn't a stranger to it, he remembers how it felt back then, the tingling and the feeling that you were doing something forbidden under the watchful eyes of the instructors. But even when he had felt attracted to his sparring partner more than usual, it hadn't quite felt like this. </p><p>It hadn't felt like his blood was running too warm, like the adrenaline was making him feel high, like he wanted to knock you down, get between your legs and slip your pants down and shove a hand between your legs, to see if you were as gushingly wet as he always hoped in his fantasies, like this turned you on too, before fumbling with his own belt and pants so he could tug out his cock and hear you mewl and see you arch your back, you welcoming and wet and <i>warm </i>as he sank inside and- </p><p>He grunted when your kick hit him right in the stomach. The fantasy evaporated in an instant as he gripped your leg to keep it from slipping down and potentially hitting something more sensitive. </p><p>You shifted precariously on one foot as you tried to tug your leg out from Mando's grip. It was suspicious that he wasn't actually doing anything aside from holding on to your shoe and your calf, which felt really nice actually to have him squeeze the flesh there, but since he wasn't letting go you bent the leg he was holding at the knee, hopped a bit closer to him and tried to <i>push </i>into his abdomen with a growl, but the infuriating bastard barely even swayed back and all you did was get closer to his form with your leg folded between you two, knee pointing to the side. </p><p>As you glared into his visor, you realized that his hand was now trapped between the meat of your calf and your thigh, and as you tried to settle your heavy breathing, you realized how uncomfortably fucking <i>wet </i>you were now that your underwear had stretched tighter and the middle seam of your pants was pressing down over your clit. Fuck, if he freed his hand and slid it a little more inwards he'd be <i>right there, yes-</i></p><p>"Getting there, but not enough." He nudged at you to make you take a step back, and in your mounting frustration you failed to notice the somewhat strained and breathless quality of his voice. With sharp movements you hopped back, released his hand and turned around to get some distance. Not enough? Not fucking enough?! Fucking- </p><p>In a fit of anger you made a possibly reckless decision as you turned around. Mando was seemingly fiddling with one of his bracers, not looking at you. And now it was your chance. </p><p>"You need to-" Before Mando could finish, you took a running start and with a grunt, tackled him with your shoulder colliding square into his midsection (and his beskar plate, <i>ow</i>) and taking him down to the ground. He made a winded grunt as he hit the ground and as you scrambled to sit on his stomach, he tried to buck you off and punch with his fists. Somehow you managed to get one of his arms trapped between your arm and ribs as you tried to use your foot to pin his other arm to the ground, wrestling with his remaining arm. While you couldn't help but feel like he was going easy on you, you also couldn't help the vicious grin on your face as you growled at him struggling below you. </p><p>Mando could admit that he didn't expect you to tackle him or tackle him that hard, but Maker save him, he couldn't find it in himself to break out of it as fast as he honestly could. You above him, growling at him to stay still, trying to pin him as best you could? Fuck. If you shimmied any more down you'd be rubbing right against his cock- </p><p>You squeaked as Mando threw you off, and before you could react he was above you, holding your wrists down and hovering over you on low his knees, breathing heavier. </p><p>"That's better, but you have to-" He pressed harder on your arm as it lifted off the ground.<br/>
"Come on, try harder." You settled down a bit, breathing hard and glaring up at him.<br/>
"Oh, oh harder?" He nodded, personally distracted by the sound of your breathy voice but none of it showing  in his body language.<br/>
"Okay then-" With a heavy grunt, you brought your legs up (thankfully he was sitting high enough on your hip that you didn't have to contort yourself too much) and slid them under his arms, crossed them over his chest and with a sound as close to a roar you could make, slammed him back onto the ground and used the momentum to get back on top of him, managing to trap one of his legs up and bend it towards his chest while the other tried to get purchase on the ground, the thigh pressed against your ass. </p><p>The Mandalorian below you seemed stunned, going by the lack of struggle, and you let out a breathless chuckle as you realized the position. Maybe it was the high of finally pinning him for longer than a few seconds or something, or the constant state of feral horny you've worked yourself up to in the last few moments, but you couldn't help the words that slipped out of your mouth as you leaned forward to grab his shoulder. </p><p>"Well, <i>this </i>is an interesting position, huh Mand-<i>oh.</i>" The taunting quickly dissolved into a breathless little moan as Mando moved just enough to jostle you down and right on top of something hard. And big. Well, <i>kriff</i>- </p><p>Sitting on Mando's cock even for a moment effectively blew most of the thoughts in your head right out and whatever move Mando pulled next made your view tumble several different ways before you realized you were lying on the ground on your front, knees holding your hips up just enough to feel Mando drag his hard cock, purposefully and fully along your cunt as he restrained your arms behind your back. You let out a high pitched, long moan as you felt his movement pull your panties just enough to stimulate your clit and causing your hips to follow his movements in an effort to get more of the feeling. </p><p>One of Mando's hands shifted, fully grabbing at your thigh near the junction of the pelvis and pulled you tighter against him as he rutted into you again, slowly, and groaned at the whimper it produced. </p><p>"This what you wanted? Huh?" He leaned forwards, closer to your head and growled his question, officially too fucking gone to care about much anything beyond the compliant body under him. Sweet Maker and stars above, please let her want this as badly as he did, want him to push into her and claim her, make her cum hard and wet on his cock and beg him for more- </p><p>"This what you wanted, sweet girl?" His hand moved from your thigh and between your legs, harshly rubbing at the junction as you keened under him. </p><p>“Yes, kriff Mando <i>pleasemore-</i>" You didn't care. You didn't fucking care how you ended up here, you just wanted him to do something because you were ready to combust and he wasn't letting your arms down. You vaguely heard him swear and after some rustling, he returned to you. </p><p>"You want me to touch you? Want me to see how f-fucking <i>wet</i>-" You wailed a yes  as he fumbled with the front of your pants for a moment before slipping his hand- <i>fuck he wasn't wearing a glove that was skin-</i></p><p>

The moan he let out when his fingers dipped into your underwear was absolutely filthy, the close proximity of his head to your ears letting you hear both a modulated voice and his real voice underneath that as he let go of your hands to support himself on the ground, is cock digging into the back of your thigh and ass cheek. </p><p>"S-sparring got you this wet for me, sweet girl? Huh?" There was nothing light about his touch at all, and thanks to the tight quarters, every single time his fingers moved in and out of you they dragged along your clit, making your hips jolt in his grip as you tried to hold on to something, <i>anything </i>to ground yourself. One hand pulled up handfuls of grass while the other grabbed hold of his leg and you moaned, already most of the way to cumming. Fucking <i>fuck </i>this was so much better, so much hotter than you had ever imagined and he was rough, like he couldn't get you off fast enough for his liking. </p><p>"Mando please, need you, need you to-"<br/>
"I know what you need-" </p><p>Mando pulled at the armour along your back, dragged you up to your knees against him and crossed his arm over your shoulders, holding you against him as he worked your core and rutted his cock against you. </p><p>"Need to fuck you like this, in m-my armour, like the fucking warrior you are-" He grunted as you pulled at pantleg and moved with him, whimpering at his stream of filth as he sped up his hand movement. </p><p>"Make you cum, you've been so good for me, you f-fought so well, <i>good girl</i>, like that-"
His arm shifted to hold your middle and keep you tight against him as you startled to unravel. Your orgasm was on you so fast, the usual electric tingle suddenly crashing into an explosion so hot and powerful that it curled your toes, arched your back and made you moan deeply, violently tightening your fingers about the fabric of his pants and pounding your other fist against the hip and meat of his thigh when the orgasm just <i>kept fucking going and going</i> and your hips shook and twitched in his grip as he groaned something in your ear that you just could not spare the braincells to decipher. </p><p>Mando didn't even slow his ministrations until you sagged against him, boneless and brainless as you whimpered at every pass his fingers made along your clit, vaguely wondering if you'd actually soaked through your pants at this point as you clumsily pawed at the hand down the front of your pants. </p><p>You were both breathing hard as he finally stopped moving his hand, his fingers curling into and around your cunt warmly, occasionally squeezing as his own hips shifted against you, his cock still painfully hard and digging into your ass.</p><p>"Mando, <i>fuck-</i>"<br/>
"C-can I-" He started extracting his hand, almost reluctantly, as he dragged your slick along your skin while his other hand took hold of your hip and he bucked against you. You didn't know how big he might be but he felt big and you wanted it inside you real fucking soon.<br/>
 "Can I- Do you want me to-" All of a sudden he seemed almost shy and at a loss of words for someone who just made you cum so hard the sole of your foot was actually hurting from the tensing the muscles so hard. </p><p>"Yes, yes Mando, please." You gasped out, fully understanding what he was asking. He growled and reached for his own pants and- </p><p> A high shriek floated from inside the Crest and you almost sobbed in anguish. Of all the times for the Child to wake the fuck up, he woke up now?! </p><p>Mando dropped his head, the front of his helmet gently hitting the back of your head as he tried to swallow both the saliva in his mouth and the groan that threatened to break through. He listened to the sound coming from the Crest and it sounded like the kid was worried no one was around. Wouldn't even take too long until the little creature would be toddling down the ramp to where they were. </p><p>"He's awake." You mumbled in a hoarse voice and tried to fix your pants. Which was a bit of a task considering you were only vaguely aware of which direction was up in the aftermath of what just happened.<br/>
"Yeah." Mando grunted and his thumb brushed along your ribs, almost reluctant to stop touching now that he knew he was... Allowed. </p><p>You finally managed to fix your pants as you watched the kid wobble at the entrance, making his way down the ramp slowly, looking very angry at the world for some reason. </p><p>"We..." You started, hesitantly.<br/>
"We could... Continue later?" Mando swallowed again and his dick jumped at the thought.<br/>
"... Yeah." He offered and you nodded, muttering an "Okay." as you unsteadily climbed to your feet and after a few shaky steps, went to meet the wee angry one to calm him down. While picking him up and fussing over him, you failed to see Mando get up, turn his back to you and slide his fingers into his mouth, getting a good taste of you with a soft whimper before aggressively tugging his glove back on and trying to adjust his... Problem.</p><p><i>Fuck. </i>You would continue this later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>